lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dlabstruction (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Dlabstruction '''is a Venture: Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough First Impressions and Neighborhood Security The Jacobs get recruited by the king as the Jacob Knights. They go on their first royal quest, to help the Venturian King befriend the Plains Tribe. They are set in the Castlerex, a portable fortress built by Alber Modnik. They arrive, and impress the Dlabs with music. After the cutscene ends, match all the button combos to play all the correct notes and impress the Dlabs. If you do, the Dlabs give you a 10/10, and you are then required to build fencing as dusk approaches. First, destroy the lampposts. Build these into a fence. Then, go to the Ironmonger's Shop. Open the treasure chest to find a Minikit and a Bucket. Use the bucket to pick up the lava in the forge; look for Gold Ore and shoot the molten rocks at it to melt it and get another Minikit. Knock down the supports on the forge and add those to the fences. Finally, go to the well and refill the bucket with water. Destroy the supports on the well and add those. Section Two: Ambush In a cutscene, the Cannibals try to attack the tribe, but are blocked out by the fence. Shooters fire their arrows through the fencing, but miss. However, the Crawlers crawl over the barricade and the Pipipis blow it up, allowing the monsters in. Use wall cut on the floor to dig a pit, then you will find some boulders. Smash the boulders and rebuild them into a column to reach the top of the House of Worship, as their are Pipipis below it. Climb down the ladder and get some torches. Walk out with a torch, which scares the monsters away. Run to the district of homes and shoot some Shooters. Eventually, you will find a Gatling dispenser surrounded by Acetone Peroxide. Go back to the Tinkerer Shop and look through the same Treasure Chest to find a Fire Striker. Go back to the dispenser and light up the Acetone Peroxide, which blows it up. Go inside the barn house and you will notice a chunk of Bronze LEGO Bricks. Use any character with Bronze LEGO Blowup to destroy it and find a cannibal. Kill him to get a Minikit. Section Three: From the Depths of Hell In a cutscene, the ground cracks open, and the Hell creatures are freed. Find an Exspouse terrorizing a large house, and start a minigame against it. The Exspouse shoots plasma at you, so hit your gladius at the fireball, which will redirect it to the Exspouse, killing it. Kill some Zombie Labmen and free the Dlabs. Once free, go ahead and smash everything, then head towards the water tower and open the trapdoors on it. The water spills out, but not enough to put out all of the fires. Fill it with more using the water bucket, and the tower crashes down and puts out the rest of the fires. Use a character with Emerald LEGO Blowup to destroy the rest of the tower and get a Minikit. In a cutscene, it becomes dawn, and the Dlabs congratulate the Jacobs for saving their tribe, and form an alliance.Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture Missions Category:Venture Missions Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin